Mada Daiji na mono
by Leila Zen
Summary: [Sequel for Daiji na Mono] Yang diinginkan oleh pemuda anggota Team Flare itu adalah hati Trainer asal Masara Town itu. Pokemon XY&Z, AR, SHOUNEN-AI, Charizarditeshipping, slight!Palletshipping, RnR, DLDR.


**[Mada] Daiji na mono**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Pokemon XY&Z punya Satoshi Tajiri, Daiki Tomiyasu, dkk. Cerita ini punya saya.

 **Pairing** : Alan x Satoshi aka Charizarditeshipping/AranSato. Slight! Shigeru x Satoshi aka Palletshipping/ShigeSato.

 **Note** : Sequel from Daiji na mono. Boleh dibaca dulu prequelnya sebelum membaca sequelnya. SHOUNEN-AI! Alternate Reality, Japanese name for Human, Pokemon, Town, Place, and Item. English name for pokemon type and ability.

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **Kalo sekiranya ga suka jangan baca yah.**

 **'Cause I've warn you, so enjoy~ :)**

.

.

.

Cahaya jingga menyilaukan yang masuk melalui kaca jendela membuat Satoshi perlahan membuka matanya saat tersadar. Sekarang sudah sore rupanya. Ia mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring di atas ranjang sebuah ruangan. Dimana ini? Ia masih belum tahu. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga ia bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Satoshi bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Satoshi mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur, memegangi belakang kepalanya. Dan saat ia melirik ke sebelah kirinya, ia mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan yang mengenakan syal biru muda sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Meski wajah pemuda itu tertutupi lengannya, Satoshi tahu siapa orang ini.

"Alan?"

Apa Alan terus menunggui Satoshi selama ia tertidur tadi? Satoshi mengguncang pelan bahu Alan, dan ia berhasil membangunkan pemilik Mega Lizardon X itu. Mengetahui Satoshi yang baru saja membangunkannya, Alan tersentak.

"S-Satoshi? Kau sudah sadar?" ucapnya memegang kedua bahu Satoshi erat.

"Ya, begitulah." Satoshi melepaskan genggaman tangan Alan dari bahunya.

Alan menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Kau pingsan di tengah pertandingan Lizardon dan Gekkouga. Aku dan temanmu yang lain langsung membawamu ke Pokemon Center ini."

"Begitu, jadi aku pingsan gara-gara bersatu dengan Gekkouga lagi ya. Maaf pertarungan kita berhenti di tengah jalan lagi.. Dan terima kasih sudah menolongku." mengetahui dugaannya benar, anak itu mengusap tengkuknya.

Lelaki dengan syal biru muda itu menggeleng. "Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah keadaanmu." Alan menghela sejenak. "Lagipula ini salahku juga. Aku mungkin terlalu memaksamu mengeluarkan kekuatanmu. Jadi, aku minta maaf."

"H-Heh? Ini bukan salahmu lho! Sungguh! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf!"

Alan terdiam, tak menanggapi sanggahan Satoshi barusan.

"Aku memang belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu dengan baik. Dan aku memang selalu merasa kelelahan setelah menyatukan perasaanku dengan Gekkouga." kata Satoshi, berusaha menghibur Alan yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Saat kau menyatukan perasaanmu dengan Gekkouga milikmu, kau bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan pokemonmu itu saat ia terkena serangan bukan? Berarti secara tidak langsung aku juga sudah memerintahkan Lizardonku untuk melukaimu."

"Tapi, Alan. Aku tidak terluka sama sekali. Kau lihat saja. Aku masih segar bugar begini!"

Lagi-lagi Alan tak menanggapi Satoshi. Sepertinya lumayan sulit juga menenangkan hati Alan.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering berlatih lagi dengan Gekkouga! Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa menguasai kekuatan ini dan pertarungan kita tak akan berhenti di tengah jalan lagi."

Alan bisa melihat kobaran semangat terpancar melalui kedua iris madu Satoshi yang berbinar-binar itu. Hal inilah yang membuat Alan jatuh hati pada pemilik Pikachu itu. Tidak hanya pada saat anak itu dengan penuh semangatnya melakukan pertarungan pokemon. Anak itu tetap saja ramah meski pada orang yang sudah melukai dirinya. Entah karena keluguannya atau sifatnya memang seperti ini.

"Lalu, kalau aku berhasil, aku juga pasti bisa menang melawanmu di Kalos League nanti! Kau lihat saja!"

"Tapi, aku juga tak akan kalah!" Tipikal Satoshi selalu berhasil membuat Alan tersenyum apapun yang terjadi.

Kini ia berhasil mengusir kegundahan Alan. Pemuda anggota Team Flare itu terus menatap senyuman sumingrah dari wajah Satoshi. Dalam hati ia bertekad untuk menjaga senyuman Satoshi ini, senyuman dari orang yang penting bagi dirinya ini. Tidak hanya Satoshi, tapi Manon dan Harimaron yang sedang menunggunya juga tentunya. Ia akan terus memenangkan setiap pertandingan supaya bisa menjadi lebih kuat, dan bisa melindungi orang yang penting bagi dirinya.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Pikachu? Serena dan yang lain juga dimana?"

"Teman-temanmu yang lain sedang berada di lantai bawah. Semua pokemonmu sedang dirawat Joy-san."

"Begitu ya." Satoshi beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil pokemonku dulu."

"Tunggu, Satoshi."

"Hm?" Baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah, Alan malah menghentikan anak itu. "Ada apa?"

"Ini topimu."

Satoshi memegangi kepalanya. Ah, iya benar juga. Topi merah miliknya ada pada Alan. Entah kenapa bahkan Satoshi bisa lupa dengan benda yang selalu menempel di kepalanya itu.

"Oh, hehehe. Benar juga. Berikan padaku."

Alan menghampiri anak itu, tapi bukannya memberikannya, Alan malah memakaikan topi merah itu langsung di kepala Satoshi. Seketika di saat itu juga, waktu seolah berjalan lambat. Terasa cukup lama tatapan kedua iris biru langit Alan bertemu dengan tatapan kedua iris madu Satoshi.

Kedua iris kecoklatan itu.. Benar-benar indah. Dan wajah manisnya yang menatap heran kearahnya, Ah.. Membuat Alan tak tahan ingin merengkuh anak yang ia cintai itu. Membuat Alan tak tahan ingin membisikan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' tepat di telinga anak itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya membelai lembut sisi wajah Satoshi. Mulai dari pelipis, hingga turun ke pipinya, dan berakhir dengan menarik dagu anak itu, mengangkat wajah anak itu. Sentuhan dari telapak tangan hangat Alan membuat Satoshi mendadak berdebar-debar. Satoshi merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam tatapan dari kedua iris azure lelaki pemilik Mega Lizardon X itu.

Ratusan pertanyaan mulai memenuhi pikiran Satoshi. Kenapa Alan tiba-tiba melakukan ini? Apa maksud dari tatapan Alan itu? Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang? Kenapa dirinya merasakan kalau Alan seperti berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu?

"A-Ano... A-Alan?.."

Alan tersentak menyadari tangannya tengah menyentuh wajah Satoshi. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah anak itu. Ah, dasar bodoh! Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan! Dalam hati Alan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"A-Ah..." Alan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Umm.. Maaf.. Satoshi, Aku..."

"Umm.. Hehehe... T-Tidak usah dipikirkan!" Satoshi tertawa canggung. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai menghangat. "A-Aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa Alan!"

Alan hanya mengangguk pada Satoshi sebelum anak itu pergi dari ruangan ini. Alan menepuk keningnya sendiri frustasi. Ia tahu dirinya sudah tak bisa menahan perasaannya ini. Ia harus segera menyampaikannya pada Satoshi! Apapun yang terjadi!

.

.

.

Alan menuruni tangga, memutuskan untuk mengikuti Satoshi, hendak menyatakan perasaannya. Terlihat, Pokemon Center sedang sepi sore ini. Bahkan Joy dan pokemon asistennya pun sedang tidak ada saat ini. Ia menoleh ke sudut ruangan dimana Video Phone Pokemon Center ini berjajar rapi. Satoshi berada disana, sedang menelpon seseorang. Pikachu miliknya—yang telah selesai dirawat Joy, setia menemaninya, terduduk di bahu kirinya. Sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain sedang tidak ada. Alan tak menghampirinya, ia hanya diam melihat dari jauh dan mendengarkan percakapan Satoshi dengan seseorang yang ditelponnya.

"Kalau saja kau berpetualang juga, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan! Sayangnya kau memutuskan untuk menetap di laboratorium Professor Platane." ucap Satoshi pada seseorang di video phone itu.

Professor Platane? Jadi dia sedang menelpon seseorang yang kenal dengan Platane? Ah, Alan jadi sedikit merindukan Platane. Dulu, ia ingat pernah menjadi asisten sang professor. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya itu karena tawaran Lizardonite lengkap dengan Keystonenya dari Fleur-de-lis. Demi bisa menjadi yang terkuat, keinginannya bertambah setelah bertemu dengan Manon dan Harimaron miliknya. Dan bertambah lagi setelah bertemu dengan Satoshi.

Ia ingin memiliki hati Satoshi, ia ingin memiliki Satoshi sepenuhnya. Ia ingin anak itu selamanya bisa ada dalam pelukannya.

["Heh. Malah kalau aku menjadi rival dalam perjalananmu lagi akan sangat membosankan! Karena aku akan selalu menang darimu!"]

Suara seorang anak lelaki dalam video phone membuyarkan lamunan Alan. Jadi Satoshi sedang menelpon rivalnya? Rival.. lamanya?

"Aku tidak akan kalah! Pokoknya sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Pikapikachu!"

Rivalnya Satoshi, ia kenal dengan Professor Platane. Alan semakin dibuat penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang sedang bicara dengan Satoshi? Alan tak bisa melihat gambaran wajahnya di video phone karena ia melihat dari jauh.

"Nee, Shigeru.." Oh, nama orang itu Shigeru rupanya. "Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Mendengar perkataan Satoshi barusan, Alan menyimpulkan kalau Satoshi merindukan orang itu. Apa orang itu istimewa bagi Satoshi? Bukankah dia itu rivalnya? Sebenarnya siapa dia? Alan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Cemburu? Ah, tidak salah lagi. Itu sudah pasti.

["Nanti. Saat Piala Kalos Champion ada di tanganmu. Kita akan bertemu lagi lalu kita akan melakukan pertarungan pokemon lagi. Dan aku akan semakin puas nanti karena akan mengalahkan seorang Champion Kalos."] ucap seseorang bernama Shigeru itu dengan nada merendahkan.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, pokoknya aku tidak akan kalah!"

Entah kenapa sekarang Alan merasa kesal. Ia mulai tidak menyukai perbincangan hangat antara Satoshi dan seseorang di video phone itu.

["Yah, terserah kau saja. Nah, aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikannya kalau tidak, nanti kakek memarahiku lagi. Hubungi aku saat kau mendapatkan Gym Badge yang baru lagi ya."]

"Ya! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan semua Gym Badge Kalos!"

Akhirnya pembicaraan mereka selesai. Sungguh, Alan benar-benar tidak suka saat Satoshi dekat dengan orang lain.

["Sampai jumpa. Aku mencintaimu, Satoshi."]

Alan membatu di tempat. Nafasnya terhenti sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan rivalnya Satoshi itu. Pikirannya kosong, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

Dia mencintai Satoshi?

Orang yang bernama Shigeru itu.. Dia..!

"Aku juga mencintaimu Shigeru!"

Serasa tertusuk dua belati, Alan semakin merasa sakit. Mereka saling mencintai? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Perasaannya sia-sia begitu saja? Ia tak terima! Ia tak akan pernah terima!

["Oh iya. Pikachu juga. Jaga Satoshi untukku ya."]

"Pikapi!"

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir setelah Satoshi menutup telponnya. Anak itu berbalik, melihat Alan sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Alan!"

Lagi-lagi Alan tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia masih merasa sakit akibat kejadian barusan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya. Sebisa mungkin tetap bersikap seperti biasanya.

"...Ah, Satoshi.."

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?" Satoshi menghampiri Alan.

"...Sejak tadi." Alan merasa sedikit canggung. Ah, apa Satoshi menyadari kalau Alan mengintainya dari tadi.

"Oh.. Ngomong-ngomong teman-temanku dimana ya? Aku belum melihat mereka sedari tadi."

"Satoshi.."

"Hm?"

Apa ini saat yang tepat? Ah, tentu tidak. Tidak ada waktu yang tepat bagi Alan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya, mengingat Satoshi sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Lalu untuk apa Alan memanggil Satoshi barusan? Ah, kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah begini?

Mengingat dirinya masih menyimpan barang milik Satoshi, Alan merogoh saku jaketnya. "Aku lupa mengembalikan ini padamu." Ia menunjukkan potongan putih monster ball milik Satoshi, yang terjatuh dari saku celananya tadi.

"Ah! Ya ampun! Apa aku menjatuhkannya saat pingsan tadi? Cerobohnya aku! Ini barang yang sangat penting! Terima kasih, Alan!" Satoshi mengambil potongan monster ball itu.

"Monster ball itu sudah rusak. Kenapa kau menyimpannya?" tanya Alan.

"Dulunya monster ball ini utuh. Aku mendapatkannya saat memancing, saat aku akan memulai petualanganku sebagai pokemon trainer di Kanto, di Masara Town dulu." Satoshi menceritakan monster ball miliknya itu.

"Tapi, waktu itu monster ball ini ternyata terkait juga di kail pancing milik temanku, yang memancing bersamaku. Kami saling memperebutkan monster ball ini hingga terbelah dua dan rusak. Hingga pada akhirnya, kami menyimpan potongannya masing-masing sebagai jimat keberuntungan atau sebagai tanda kenangan persahabatan kami dulu."

Begitu rupanya. Apa teman yang ia maksud adalah seseorang yang bernama Shigeru tadi? Jika iya, Alan semakin tidak terima. Kalau tahu begitu, ia hancurkan juga monster ball itu sedari tadi.

"Yah, sedikit aneh sih. Aku menyimpan benda seperti ini. Tapi ini adalah benda terpenting bagiku." Satoshi tersenyum, mengingat kembali kenangan yang ia dapat dari potongan monster ball itu. "Kalau Alan bagaimana? Apa kau juga punya benda penting seperti ini?"

Satoshi tetap bersikap biasa saja. Ia tak tahu kalau suasana hati Alan sedang tidak baik saat ini. Ah, Satoshi seandainya kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Sepertinya memang tak ada cara lain selain Alan menyatakannya langsung padanya. Dia terlalu polos.

"..Tentu saja. Tapi bukan benda. Kau bisa menyebutnya.. Seseorang yang penting.."

"Seseorang yang penting? Siapa itu?"

"Ada tiga orang yang sangat penting bagi diriku. Dua orang sedang menungguku di tempat lain.. Dan satu lagi..." Alan menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia tak tahan ingin mengatakan bahwa orang penting ketiga itu adalah Satoshi.

Ia tak tahan ingin mengatakan bahwa orang yang selama ini ia sayangi adalah Satoshi.

"...Dan satu orang lagi... Dia selalu dekat denganku.."

"Siapa itu? Beritahu aku!" ucap Satoshi semakin penasaran.

Tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, Alan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Satoshi, menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua. Tentu saja Satoshi terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang mendadak itu. Semakin terkejut lagi saat Alan membalikkan topi merah di kepalanya.

"..Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Alan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Satoshi.

Mendengar suara rendah Alan, Satoshi mendadak berdebar-debar. Pasalnya ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, hidung mereka hampir saling bersentuhan. Dan kedua tatapan mereka kembali bertemu bahkan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"A-Alan..?" Satoshi mulai canggung.

"Orang itu adalah kau.. Satoshi. Aku.. mencintaimu."

Kedua mata Satoshi terbelalak setelah mendengar ucapan Alan. Semburat merah muda tipis muncul mewarnai pipinya. Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat saat tangan kiri Alan mendoring tengkuknya mendekat ke wajah Alan.

"...Alan.. Kau..."

Alan memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Satoshi. Sang trainer terkejut bukan main. Begitu pula dengan Pikachu yang masih terduduk di bahu majikannya. Sang pokemon tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia hanya bisa melihat dan membiarkan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Ikut menutup matanya rapat-rapat, Satoshi berusaha berontak dengan mendorong bahu Alan dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Alan yang terbalut oleh Mega Ring. Namun tak berhasil karena tenaganya kalah kuat dengan Alan. Akhirnya ia pun pasrah, hanya melengguh dan membiarkan Alan melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Perbuatan Alan ini memang keterlaluan. Bisa dibilang tak tahu diri. Ia sudah tahu kalau Satoshi sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Alan tahu dirinya begitu egois. Ia ingin hanya dirinya seoranglah yang bisa memiliki Satoshi. Ia tak mau membiarkan orang lain memiliki Satoshi.

Karena itulah ia memberikan kecupan pada bibir anak itu. Bukan ciuman memaksa yang penuh dengan nafsu. Dengan bibir yang rapat, dan sesekali dengan lumatan lembut. Hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan sayangnya dengan memberikan rangsangan manis pada bibir Satoshi.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka pun menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Wajah mereka berdua memerah, terlebih lagi dengan Satoshi. Alan melepaskan pelukannya, dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Satoshi tertunduk sambil menutup bibirnya yang dikecup tadi dengan tangannya.

Satoshi merasa sangat kebingungan.

Ia tak bisa menerima ciuman dari Alan, mengingat ia sudah memiliki ikatan spesial dengan teman masa kecilnya, Shigeru. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tak mau membuat Alan kecewa karena perasaannya yang sia-sia. Satoshi tak mau menyakiti Alan mengingat lelaki itu juga tak pernah menyakiti dirinya.

"...Maaf, Satoshi." ucap Alan lirih, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"A-Alan... A-Aku.."

"Kau tak perlu memberikan jawabanmu." Alan memotong ucapan Satoshi. "Aku sudah tahu jawaban darimu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. Itu saja." Alan membalikan badannya.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf Satoshi." ia lalu melangkah keluar dari Pokemon Center ini. Ia sudah tak sanggup melihat wajah Satoshi saat ini.

"A-Alan, tunggu!"

Tak mempedulikan teriakan Satoshi, Alan terus melangkah hingga sosoknya tak bisa terjangkau oleh pandangan Satoshi. Ini bukan perpisahan yang menyenangkan tentunya. Tak satupun dari mereka mengatakan selamat tinggal. Sepertinya mereka memang tak sanggup melakukan itu.

"Pikapika.." seolah mengerti dengan perasaan majikannya, Pikachu ikut menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan majikannya. Satoshi menghela, ia tahu kalau dirinya baru saja membuat Alan terluka. Dengan tidak menjawab pernyataannya barusan.

Sedangkan Alan terus melangkah melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia harus kembali fokus menjalankan misi dan fokus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kalos League. Mungkin pergi meninggalkan Satoshi adalah pilihan terbaik. Semakin lama ia berdekatan dengan Satoshi, semakin enggan dirinya untuk melepaskan anak itu. Mau tidak mau ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya tak akan bisa memiliki Satoshi.

...Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Selama anak itu masih dinyatakan milik seseorang yang bernama Shigeru itu.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

 **A/N:** Aah.. Akhirnya selesai jugaa. Hai haai! :D Leila kembali ke fandom ini dengan fic Charizarditeshipping atau Alan x Satoshi. Aku jadi suka sama pairing ini semenjak nemuin banyak hints Alan x Satoshi di serial XY &Z. Di opening XY ke-3 yang judul lagunya 'Getta Ban Ban', di XY&Z episode 13, 23, 38, 39, 40, daaan masih banyak lagi. Jadi geregetan sendiri gitu waktu mereka bertarung pokemon berdua. xD Oh iya! Aku juga nemuin opening Fairy Tail - Just Believe in Myself versi Pokemon XY&Z di Youtube yang fokusnya Alan sama Satoshi. Wooh! Terdabes emang! xD

Hueeeeee... Satoshi kalah di Kalos League... Kenapa Satoshi kenapaaa? Padahal posisi pokemon situ lebih unggul daripada pokemon Alaan! :''''))/baper

Oke, makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca. Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kotak review.

Sampai jumpa di karya lain! ;)

Dadaaaaahh! :D

 **P.s:** Buat Alan, maapin author karena sudah menyulap (?) dirimu menjadi manusia tukang tikung di fic ini. Habisnya entah kenapa seneng aja gitu ngebikin Satoshi, Shigeru, sama Alan terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. Weladalaah :'v

Buat Pikachu juga. Author sudah menyulap dirimu jadi kambing—Umm Pokemon conge di fic ini. Habisnya seru banget gitu kalau udah ngeship majikan situ sama rival-rival tamvannya. :'v

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please. :3**

 **Minna mo Pokemon getto daze! :D**


End file.
